garthnixfandomcom-20200213-history
The Keys
The Keys are items of extreme power that Arthur needs to obtain before he becomes Master of The House. As there are Seven Trustees, there are Seven Keys. The Keys work at their full power when in their own part of the House, e.g. The Fifth Key in the Middle House, giving Arthur a disadvantage whenever he faces against a Trustee in their own part of the House. First Key The First Key was originally held by Mister Monday, The first Trustee. It is strongest in the Lower House. It took the form of Hands of the Clock, and before Arthur obtained it, it had a Lesser part (Minute Hand) and the Greater Part (Hour Hand) When held by Monday, He left it as two pieces and seemed to keep them up his sleeves. When Arthur won the Mastery of the Lower House, he crossed them over and they merged to become a sword. Second Key The Second Key was originally held by Grim Tuesday, the Second Trustee. It took the form of two gauntlets, silver with a golden pattern on the side. The Second Key could be used to shape matter and re-strengthen buildings and objects. Grim Tuesday had once used them to make his Dawn, Noon and Dusk into his Grotesques. When Arthur first used them, he'd thought they would have been cold like metal inside, but they were warm and resized to fit his hands. Third Key The Third Key originally belonged to Duchess Wednesday. It is most powerful in the Border Sea and it took the form of a Trident. Wednesday used it to keep herself from getting so big that she would destroy everything by over-eating. As she was concentrating all her energy on this, she had no chance to call the Sea in. After Arthur obtained it, when he got angry, it grew longer and sharpened, reflecting his mood. The Third Key seems to govern all kinds of liquids as Dame Primus used it to manipulate the bodily fluid in the New Nithlings at the battle that took place at the Citadel. Fourth Key The Fourth Key was originally held by Sir Thursday, Leader of the Architecht's Army. It is most powerful in the Great Maze and is capable of changing its form - most commonly Instruments of War. Over the Series it has been an (oversized) badge on Thursday's hat, A Sword, A Rapier and a Baton. It can be used to order people and any thing else the other Keys can. Fifth Key The Fifth Key was held by Lady Friday. It worked best in the Middle House. It takes the form of a mirror. The Fith Key can transport people to places, as long as the holder had been there before (by more conventional means) and there is a reflective surface to come out from. Friday, when she decided to leave the House to take up Experiencing, she left a fake mirror in her Scriptorium to trick the others, hoping Arthur, The Piper and Saturdays Minions would fight for it and die in the process. The 'Key' initiated a trap that let the void of nothing into the House. Arthur stopped it, but the Scriptorium was destroyed. After using the Seven Dials to access Friday's Retreat, Arthur learned that the Fifth Key could take someone's 'experience'. Arthur won the Key and gave the 'experience' back to the people it had been stolen from. The Fifth Key also has a special use as it has the same effect as The Seven Dials. However, the user must have been to the place they want to go to. Known Uses *Lady Friday 'experiencing' *Arthur returning 'experiences' *Arthur taking the people who had been experienced home *Arthur stopping time *Arthur Travelling to The House *Arthur Travelling to the Deep Coal Celler *Arthur escaping the Deep Coal Celler with Scamandros *Arthur travelling to the Border Sea *Arthur using it to keep him alive *Arthur killing giant worms Sixth Key The Sixth Key was held by Superior Saturday. It works best in the the Upper House and it takes the form of a quill pen. It wasn't featured much in Superior Saturday, but it was shown that it was very powerful. It is used by the holder writing a command in the air, then flicking the pen in the direction the command is supposed to "travel" (Where the command should go, who or what to affect). Seventh Key The Seventh Key was held by Lord Sunday. It's power is paramount to all other keys and it takes the form of a small, golden key. It is amazingly powerful, capable of rendering the Fifth and Sixth key useless, and is also capable of a stale-mate against all Six other keys. Category:The Keys To The Kingdom Category:The Keys